PROJECT SUMMARY Substance use disorder broadly, and cocaine use specifically, presents a significant public health burden throughout the United States, thus prompting investigations of the mechanisms contributing to this condition. Examining executive control deficits provides a promising field of exploration, as there exists substantial support for behavioral deficits in inhibitory control and working memory among substance users. Furthermore, in line with these findings, substance users also demonstrate aberrations in neural activity in regions associated with inhibitory control and working memory. However, theories and findings of executive control processes among healthy populations and populations characterized by impulsivity-related deficits suggest that working memory may be central in successful execution of inhibitory control processes. The proposed research seeks to build upon existing theory and findings by integrating the examination of working memory and inhibitory control in cocaine users. In addition, it utilizes a functional network connectivity approach to examine working memory, as such an approach allows for a more comprehensive understanding of the neural processes related to working memory, given that neural regions are well understood to interact with one another. This research will be accomplished through two aims. Aim 1 will examine the relationship between working memory network connectivity and inhibitory control behavioral performance among cocaine users. It is hypothesized that working memory network connectivity will be positively associated with inhibitory control behavioral performance. Aim 2 seeks to examine the role of inhibitory control behavioral performance in the relation between working memory network connectivity and post-treatment cocaine use, such that inhibitory control behavioral performance is predicted to mediate the relationship between working memory network connectivity and post-treatment cocaine use. Findings from the proposed research will provide a more comprehensive and integrative understanding of the nature of executive control mechanisms in cocaine use.